


come i re

by harscrow



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: La natura sta per piangere il suo beat più antico, ma quando Lauro gli sistema le cuffie sulle orecchie, Edoardo non sente che il silenzio. Per qualche istante. Poi tutto si accende di blu. Il colore gronda veloce e senza barriere, si diffonde come punte d’inchiostro su cerchi d’acqua. Questo blu, che non è stato lui a mettere al mondo, è un regalo. Una dedica di Lauro, per l’amore della sua vita.[Lauro fa ascoltare a Edoardo "Blu" per la prima volta]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	come i re

Il cielo sopra Milano rimbomba, con le nuvole che si raccolgono in un grembo scuro, in attesa. Dalla finestra, aperta uno spiraglio, scivola in casa un sentore di pioggia. Fa dischiudere appena le sue labbra, e rivivere vecchi ricordi annidati qua e là per il subconscio. La natura sta per piangere il suo beat più antico, ma quando Lauro gli sistema le cuffie sulle orecchie, Edoardo non sente che il silenzio. Per qualche istante. Poi tutto si accende di blu. Il colore gronda veloce e senza barriere, si diffonde come punte d’inchiostro su cerchi d’acqua. Questo blu, che non è stato lui a mettere al mondo, è un regalo. Una dedica di Lauro, per l’amore della sua vita. L’amore che mai si è spento, che ha lottato. Quello di cui sono imbevuti entrambi fin dentro le ossa. Il vento può soffiare forte quanto vuole, niente l’asciugherà.

Lauro nemmeno se ne rende conto ma è aggrappato alla coscia dell'altro, stringe poco sopra il ginocchio, quasi il divano fosse scomodo, un sentiero pericolante. Non ce la fa a chiedere, ma capisce quali parti Edoardo sta ascoltando dal modo in cui lui cambia espressione. Sorride commosso il suo ragazzo blu, a tratti così tanto che gli sembra di vederlo spezzarsi, esile com’è. E allora gli si fa più vicino, lo tocca, si appoggia alla spalla, con l’indice ridisegna la linea della mandibola avanti e indietro. Sono solo una manciata di minuti, 3:58, ma per qualche motivo scorrono lunghi, lunghi e contengono mille battiti almeno.

A mille e uno, la canzone è finita, le cuffie tolte in fretta col tremore nelle mani e abbandonate sul tavolino assieme al pc. Piove adesso, là fuori e dentro. Una nocca tatuata, leggera per non disturbare, porta via l’ultima lacrima che taglia uno zigomo contratto dall’emozione. Lauro sa che per Edoardo non è mai stato difficile piangere. Allo stesso tempo, non è mai stato così facile. Questo no, non lo sa, almeno finché Edo non si gira a guardarlo dritto in quei suoi occhi tanto sinceri da urlare le loro verità e gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo bacia, lo bacia, lo bacia ancora, e inizia a spogliarlo lentamente. Senza dire una parola fuori dai bordi di un ‘ti amo’. Edoardo lo sussurra su quelle labbra morbide, ‘cazzo quanto sono morbide, morbide che ci puoi morire sopra e non accorgertene nemmeno’, pensa. La verità è che Edo non sente di dover dire, aggiungere altro, perché a quello ha già provveduto Lauro. Si è frugato nei sentimenti, ha scelto frammenti della loro storia e li ha fusi per farne gioielli nascosti in bella vista. Splendono di bagliori intoccabili, esposti soltanto per essere ammirati. Non è la prima volta, ma questa è diversa. Edo riconosce il bisogno in questa canzone, quello di espirare un segreto perché ormai è diventato così grande che tenerselo rinchiuso dentro fa male, strepita, soffoca. La confessione è intima, che ad ascoltarla forse qualcuno si sentirà addirittura un ladro.

Hanno scopato già due volte oggi. L’urgenza animale si è consumata con Lauro che si è fatto prendere prima in piedi, forte contro il muro, e poi su lenzuola disfatte. Nell’entusiasmo si sono procurati qualche livido, e sperano come sempre che quelle promesse su pelle durino il tempo necessario per rivedersi e rifarsele daccapo. Non suonano mai banali, anche se si ripetono. A volte non sono fortunati quanto vorrebbero, ma hanno imparato che, per quanto dolorosa, nessuna distanza è troppo estesa per separarli davvero. Convivere con una ferita costantemente aperta è il sacrificio che hanno accettato in cambio di un amore più ostinato della sofferenza che procura.

“Ti amo.” ripete a voce più alta Edoardo ora che Lauro è tornato nudo sotto di lui. Nei loro sguardi brilla la consapevolezza di una voglia meno crudele delle precedenti, costruita sulle carezze, sugli echi confortanti di Blu.

Lauro risponde allargando le cosce martoriate di morsi, dolce nei movimenti, nei fianchi, nel modo in cui annuisce e gli sfiora il mento in punta di dita. “Anch’io.” mormora, e piega le ginocchia per fargli spazio.

Edoardo lo trova ancora aperto, sensibile, e lo accarezza soltanto per bagnarlo. Benedice l’abitudine che ha Lauro di disseminare la casa di tubetti di lubrificante quando c’è lui, e con reverenza lo ascolta gemere, lo sente sussultare già usato e stremato contro le sue dita fredde.

Sciogliendosi per lui, Lauro gli chiede di più, lo lascia entrare. Languido, ansima quando Edoardo arriva in fondo con un solo colpo delicato di bacino. Dio, ha ancora in bocca il sapore delle sue lacrime, lo lecca via dagli angoli succhiandosi le labbra e stavolta non si sente in colpa, non si chiede se ne è degno. Questo stupido gioco in cui si convince di non meritare la felicità lo riserva a un altro giorno, quando si sveglierà malinconico e ci sarà poco da fare se non assecondarsi e farsi martire, scrivere per esorcizzare i demoni, ricominciare un’altra volta. Ora no, ora no.

La fronte appena appoggiata alla sua, Edoardo si scosta quanto basta per catturarlo di nuovo nelle maglie di un bacio. Maglie larghe, dentro cui Lauro possa respirare. Si spinge senza affanno dentro il suo calore, e nemmeno gli importa di venire. Vuole solo sentire i gemiti di Lauro vibrare attorno ai suoi e raggiungere il cuore. Non sa più cosa dargli, gli ha dato tutto quello che poteva nella vita ma vuole dargli molto altro, anche ciò che non possiede. Una generosità da folli, una roba che soltanto Lauro riesce a evocare in lui. Una generosità di quelle che ti uccidono, e forse la loro ultima notte sarà proprio questa. Troppo amore, e uno schianto secco. Un milione di miglia da qui.

Lauro sospira coi palmi pieni di Edo, palmi che non riescono a trovare il loro posto preferito e li visitano tutti. Che fretta c’è? Non c’è. Spalle, braccia, la vita stretta, e gli angoli di quel volto scolpito e così caro, tanto caro, angelo blu e David di Michelangelo. Lauro incrocia le caviglie, lascia che sfreghino contro la parte bassa della schiena di Edoardo a ogni spinta. Sono così lente e profonde che vorrebbe durassero in eterno. Vorrebbe stare bene senza fine, avvinghiato a lui, con la pioggia che batte ovattata sulle finestre, e loro al riparo.

Dentro un castello a due piani. Sulla testa corone invisibili e pesanti di zaffiri.

Hanno l’altro, hanno tutto. Come i re.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a [sylvisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvisnt/pseuds/sylvisnt)  
> per avermi suggerito la pioggia :')  
>   
> E a tutti i clown di questo fandom: vi voglio bene raga


End file.
